From Russia With Love
by kwoods24
Summary: HIATUS. Mission: Extermination. Being part of the VALENTINE exterminators group is hard. But killing a former operative gone rogue, is even harder. Especially, when its Jace Wayland a rouge set on destroying the organization. AH. Slight OOC.
1. The Nerve

**Hello, hello! So here's my next project, in which I hope doesn't utterly fail updating wise as my last one did... But alas! So yes I hate OOC, and I totally cannot stomach reading stories that are totally OOC, but this one is going to be in the medium/small area of that spectrum, mainly because it's required for the plot. Um... that's about it I think, so yeah. Hop to it.**

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns the characters, but not my soul (yet).**

* * *

><p>"FRAY! GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE <em>NOW<em>!"

"Morning sunshine…" I grumbled and finally dragged myself out of bed. I'd been putting off getting up for around a half an hour, well aware that Valentine was to give me my next victim today.

I showered and dragged my feet through the halls of the residential are of the Institute and made my way towards the area filled with offices and cubicles of agents doing research.

I tried to enter Valentine's office unnoticed, but for once there wasn't an entourage surrounding him, or 80 bajillion secretaries buzzing around asking in their awful sweet voices "What can I get for you Sir?" Insert gagging at their batted eyelashes here. Seriously, Valentine may be handsome but he was still my father, and that was nasty. Especially since he was married to my much less hostile mother. He adored her, but hated me, especially since I changed my last name back to my mother's maiden one. Half out of spite, half out of the fact that I really hated Valentine.

"Thank you for finally gracing my door with your presence," he said in that cultured accent of his. "Please Clarissa, take a seat."

"I can stand," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "I do have two functioning leg appendages thank you very much."

"Suit yourself," he said uncaringly, but I could see a flash of annoyance in his eyes. Bingo. "I need you to take out another rouge. Little shits are turning up everywhere and this one has been especially troublesome. Took out the two operatives I sent before. Just take him out, he's not worth interrogating."

"Sounds fun. But aren't you kind of concerned that he exterminated two operatives already? Maybe you could give this to someone else. All I've been doing this past year is take out rouges! I want to do something fun, like taking out the President of France, or the Queen of England!"

Valentine stared at me, clearly not as amused by my humor as I was. "You're a big girl. You can handle it."

"Love you too Daddy dearest," I grumbled and left to pack my bags.

-#*#-

There is nothing that can prepare you for the life of an assassin. You can be trained to use weapons, how to move without ever making a noise, but there is nothing like the thrill of being out in field.

I've been a part of VALENTINE for as long as I could remember. Kind of hard not to be, when your own father is at the head of it all.

"We're here miss," the pilot said.

I'd been in this plane for quite a long time and was anxious to find out what my surroundings were. Taking a peek outside the window I let out a long groan.

You got to be kidding me.

Outside were forests, only breaking off for a few miles of villages of datchas. This meant one thing: Siberia. I was hoping for a warmer climate, like the Bahamas, but I always get stuck with exterminating the psychos. The psychos that like cold weather.

A few hours later after I dropped off a few things at the safe house, I made my way outside. His profile read that he preferred more…. foul company. Taking this in mind, I headed out and started checking out local bars. After countless trial-and-error, I got tired and decided to head for bed.

His file had read 'Eyes: Gold' so I was surprised I couldn't pick him out in the mesh of light blond hair and blue grey eyes. The city was big; I could look in the other district tomorrow.

Or not.

While hurriedly crossing a small street, I caught eyes with a tall boy. Not so much a boy as a young man, with dark gold curly hair and molten gold eyes that met mine with an even stare.

This isn't what gave him away. What gave him away was the slow flirtatious wink he gave me.

Definitely my hit.

He was just making his way into a pub I had checked an hour earlier. I changed my path gradually so not to gain attention. I wanted to find this bastard now and take him out quick and easy so I could get out of this frozen wasteland. Ducking my head I made my way to the bar and ordered a drink, making sure it wasn't vodka because here that translated into jet fuel. No, it translates into jet fuel _on meth._

I looked around myself casually and saw he was seated at a table playing a card game. He looked pretty chummy with them and said something in a flawless Russian, accent and all, that made the rest of the group piddle themselves with laughter.

He saw me watching him and elbowed the young man next to him. He had mousy brown hair, with a tall lanky body and glasses. He said something too low for my to hear his voice over the thrum of drunken splendor but the brown haired boy's

eyes met mine showing a flash of an emotion I couldn't place. Maybe recognition.

"Hello little girl," The blonde haired 'Jace' as his file claimed him to be named, waved me over and spoke in a heavily Russian accented English. Little shit didn't fool me for a second.

Wanting this to be over as soon as possible, I walked up and leaned over the table.

"Hey pretty boy," I cooed. "What cha' playing?"

"Durak," he smiled pleased at the attention. "Care to join?"

I smiled like a cat and took a seat, thankful that he seemed to be falling for it.

"Gladly."

After everyone else had lost their cards and me and Wayland were the only ones left, he let out a victorious smile and laid his single remaining card in front of me. I had the kozer King so I wasn't particularly worried.

Until he laid the kozer Ace in front of me. Little bastard held out just so he could do this I presume.

"Durachok," he said smirking profusely now. "Better luck next time yes?"

"Ohmigosh," I said feigning surprise and squelching my anger. "I'm so stupid!"

"Don't worry dear," he said sliding an arm around my waist, earning the catcalls and whistles from the other men at our table. "It's all about strategy."

After a few more games in which I got schooled over and over, I finally threw my hands up and let out a flustered, defeated sigh.

"I'm no good at this!" I stood up earning groans of my leaving from the other pig-headed men. The only one who never made any sexist remark was the brown haired boy Wayland had been talking to. He only kept his curious dark brown eyes on me the entire time. A bit unnerving if I'm honest.

I tried to exit waving my good byes when a hand caught my wrist. It was Wayland looking like he was up to no good. Great. That's the last thing I need. Some psychotic runaway hitting on me. I've never wanted to be home as much as I did right now.

"How about we come to my home?" he asked again in that thick accent.

Think, think, how would another girl act in this position? Shell-shocked probably, by the looks of Wayland, he was good-looking and well aware of that fact.

"Oh…" I stuttered. "Y-yes. That'd be nice. I-It's my first time in Russia."

"Perfect," he said grinning like the maniac he was. I was only greatful that I had left with my hidden blade. I'd get Wayland in bed and while he was… distracted I could reveal that my antique looking bracelet held a surprise. Dead and done, I'd get home in time for dinner.

He called down a cab and spoke rapidly in Russian directing the pudgy man where to go. When we stopped, it was in front of one of the few higher end apartment buildings in the neighborhood. In front was a park, with a playground for kids, all of it looking new and a fountain that stood in the middle of a dirt circle surrounded by benches.

We made our way inside and he led me up to a suite near to the top, unlocking both an outer door and a security door and closing them both and pressing a key to stop the beeping of the security system, that if not put out in time would send up a group of armed guards, which was the last thing I needed.

A pat down when I was covered head to toe in deadly weapons? No. Thank you.

"Please, make yourself at home," Wayland said taking off his leather jacket leaving him in just a dark grey t-shirt and jeans. He might by crazy, but the boy had a nice body and I couldn't help the sudden need to drool.

I sat delicately on his couch and took in my surroundings.

"You have a beautiful home," I told him honestly. Everything was masculine and wooden, but it was also very modern. The furniture was dark leather and he had a tasteful carpet to cover up the beautiful wooden floors. No photos of people, which automatically would've clued me into his assassin status if I hadn't already known.

"Thank you," he said reclining on the sofa next to me. "Made only more beautiful by your presence," he added with a wink. God he thinks he is _so_ smooth.

However instead of smacking him hard in the face like I oh so wanted to do, I giggled and tried to hide a blush, since I'm pretty sure that's what he expected me to do.

"Stop it," I said, still giggling. "I'm not even that pretty."

His eyes turned sincere and he reached toward me, letting loose the hasty bun I had put my bright red curls into. "That is where you are mistaken dear," he said trailing his hand down my cheek. I didn't have to fake the look of surprise that light my face.

He bent his head down and laid a kiss right below my ear, making me catch my breath. One good thing that came out of this is that I knew this ought to be quick, and he was more then ready to take things to the bedroom, little player that I could just imagine he was. But a much less good thing also came to my attention. This man was _handsome_. And having a gorgeous man call you beautiful, and kiss you is just about any girls' fantasy. But I needed to stay focused. Besides, I knew his profession, which he couldn't hide. Plus he must be some total maniac to not only leave the agency but also become a threat to it. No one with his or her head screwed on right would do such a stupid thing.

"Tell me your name," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Okay focus. Focus. What did he ask about again? Something about some name?

Oh wait. He asked about my name. God I needed to get a grip.

Without thinking, I pulled away from him, grasping his shoulders and giving him what I hoped to be a lustful look. Aw, hell I knew it was lustful. This kill might be harder then I thought.

But my mindlessness came when I said in a breathy whisper. "Later," god my voice was huskier then what I would have preferred. "Now, the bed."

His eyes turned from a luminous gold to a smoldering color, almost black.

Ohboy.

He pulled my with him to the bedroom, which was just as tastefully decorated as the rest of the apartment, and yanked me on top of him making us fall on the bed. God, he won't take things slow now would he?

I tugged on the collar of his shirt and he got the message striping it off and giving me full view of his chest. Perfect.

I tried not to get distracted by his physic and concentrated. If I could get him to just close his eyes.

I laid open mouthed kisses on his chest and got what I wanted, his head lolled back and he closed his eyes and let out a groan.

I unsheathed my hidden blade hearing the small quick sound of metal releasing from metal and soon my antique bracelet had the attractive addition of an engraved blade.

I tried to be quick, and brought the blade up and angled it toward his heart, but just before I drove it home a hand stopped me.

"Hello Clarissa Fray," Wayland said dropping the Russian accent finally. "I've been expecting you."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw damn. Talk about getting busted. And although I doubt any of you know (or care) but indeed for the -1% that got it, the hidden blade <em>was<em> derived from Assassin's Creed. And also to that -1% I hope you saw the new AC Revelations trailer released at E3. I swear I almost piddled myself in either delight or fear or excitement or something else. I'm not really sure at this point.**

**And also to any Panic! At The Disco fans (whom I hope are much more prevalent then the AC fans) I went to one of their concert's last night in SF and ohmygod. Brendon Urie could not be any more sexy. I swear. And he's always a classy mofo with his bowties and vests and when he came back for the encore, he was smoking a cigarette, and stuck it in his guitar when he had to sing. Oh my god. I thought I might implode. **

**Right. That's out of the way. First chapter's out so tell me whatcha think!**

**TILL NEXT TIME COMRADES!**


	2. Small Cuts

**Hello hello! Sorry I haven't been updating as soon as I had hoped to, but I've been tired and uninspired and I don't want to put out something I wouldn't read. This chapter is a bit shorter then the last, but it gets some stuff out of the way and introduces a lot of new characters. **

**The chapter title is a song by The Brobecks, which my friend Helen has recently gotten me addicted to, and the little lyric bit is taken from that song.**

**So yeah. Not much to say up here, so I guess I'll let you enjoy the next chapter! OH and also I hope I keep up good grammar in this. I try, but I'm pretty much alone in the process so forgive me any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: To make bread toast faster, I bitch talk it while it's in the toaster. It works. **

* * *

><p>I froze up. Wait what? It's not totally impossible that he new about me (I <em>am<em> the directors daughter and all), but the fact that he had been _waiting_ for me when I found out about this mission less then 24 hours ago made me really nervous. And uncomfortable. And curious.

By the smug grin on his face I could tell he was quite pleased with himself. Man-bitch.

"See I wasn't planning on it getting this far, however you were quite cleaver with your hidden blade." He moved to lie beside me, still trying to make eye contact.

I said nothing, knowing he only wanted a reaction. Instead I focused on the ceiling. Was that molding original?

"How's the company been? I hear you lost a few agents because of some handsome rogue out in the middle of nowhere."

Of course the design was kind of generic, so it could easily have been a copy…

"And how's daddy dear? Still as pleasant as ever I assume? Did his anal stick removal surgery go well?"

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I asked trying to keep any amusement that last comment had elicited off my face. "You want to kill me?"

"Ah," he said, "this is where the nasty bits come in. See I need you to do me a little favor."

I looked at him. Surely he had lost his mind. "Excuse me? Have you lost your mind?"

"Awhile ago, but that has nothing to do with what we're talking about now. I need you to go in cover with me. You see, while your father has built a wonderful company, however the intentions are no longer so positive. I need your help to take it down. We've been waiting for some one to be on the inside for quite a bit, and what a stroke of luck that it just so happens to be you."

I continued to just stare. He had to be joking. I hated my father, but the company's intentions were good. Kill off the scum of the world, bring us closer to peace. Or something like that. I never did care for the seminars.

"You do happen to realize," I said slowly just in case his askew brain wouldn't be able to pick up my words, "that I'm going to just go right ahead and kill you, fly back home, and inform everyone of your evil plan, right?"

He had the nerve to laugh. Guffaw even. What made him so sure of himself? I don't care how pretty he was, he was a target and in the end of the day, business needed to be completed.

"Actually," he said his laughter stopping abruptly, voice turning serious. "You don't have that choice."

I felt something cold and metal press against the side of my head.

-#*#-

The thing about years of training is that it teaches you not to flinch that gives your enemy the upper hand of knowing that you are shit-your-pants scared. So instead of screaming, or flinching, I stared straight into his eyes and refused to show any emotion at all. I thought of blank books, blank canvases the plainest of the plain.

An idea came to my mind.

"Okay," I said meting his gaze. "Say I join your crackpot team of freaks. What happens _after_?"

"Well that depends," Wayland replied leaning back to stroke his chin in thought but still keeping the gun pressed against my temple. "How much we end up trusting you, whether you'll be good enough for future jobs and of course if I wish to keep you for my own devilish sexual pleasures," he looked at me and waggled his eyebrows. "These things are taken into serious conversation."

"What if I don't fit the criteria?"

"We'll have to kill you of course. Nothing puts whispering lips away better then the grave."

Right. So he _was_ psycho. This plan may go better or worse, depends on how good his team was.

This life isn't about playing it safe. It's about taking the risk and hoping the juice is worth the squeeze. Right now I could either die like the fools before me no doubt had, or I could go into the unknown and take down the entire corporation from the inside.

The second option would probably be more beneficial for my notoriety.

"Fine," I said startling him. "When do we start?"

-#*#-

Apparently right away, because after righting our compromising clothing, he decided I was trusted enough to be taken straight to his headquarters to begin work immediately.

It was located in a low office building, much like others found in the area. Upon entering I took a peek at the list of companies in this building.

"Mail order cat pictures?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows.

"Well 'Taking Down the Biggest Assassin Company' was already taken. But you have to admit it, cats are a lot less conspicuous."

Shaking my head I followed Wayland to a desk with a pretty blond with the fakest boobs I have ever seen was sitting behind a reception desk.

"Hello Mr. Wayland," she said winking and giving him a dirty smile. Was she not aware that the amount of eyeliner was making her look like a raccoon? If people spend so much time on their looks, shouldn't they come out looking attractive?

"Hey babe," answered Wayland, equally flirtatiously. And why do guys think that calling a girl 'baby' or 'babe' is ok? It just proves that he has so many 'baby's' that he can't bother to remember their names.

"Mind getting a pass for my friend here? We're kind of in a hurry."

The blonde cut her eyes to me as if noticing me for the first time, cutting me the Look Of Death.

"Of course," she responded curtly. "Your name?"

After leaving the appropriate information, a bit more of inappropriate flirting and one last death glare directed at moi after I grabbed Wayland's arm, we made our way down to the basement.

"Original," I said after the plain basement door led to a much larger door with an intense looking security system. After passing that, and a few more doors and another pushy receptionist, I was led to a room filled with people all around mine and Wayland's age, who were chatting and lounging on a conference table.

"Jace," a beautiful girl with raven black hair piercing blue eyes who was holding the hand of the boy I had seen earlier with Wayland, "what did we say about bringing your jailbait to the office?"

"_Excuse me?_" I asked mouth agape.

"Isabelle, may I introduce you to the newest recruit. _Who also happens to be Valentine's daughter_," Jace said trying and failing to hide a grin.

"Oh," the girl said blushing uncomfortably. "I- I didn't mean to-"

"What the fuck possessed you to bring her here?" interrupted a boy looking much like the girl- Isabelle - who had spoken before. So much so, that they had to be related. At the moment though, he seemed royally pissed off.

"Well," answered Wayland, unaffected, "I figured I'd give her the grand tour, you know, show her all of our plans and share our deepest secrets then perhaps I'd pull her into the break room where we would dine on any food labeled 'ALEC'S: DO NOT TOUCH.'"

"Hardy har har," said the brown haired boy from the bar. "I take it she gave in willingly?"

"If by 'willingly' you mean 'by gun-point' then yeah. Real willingly," I muttered exasperated, which earned a snort from the brown haired guy. No wonder these people weren't getting anywhere; none of them took anything seriously.

"How do you know we can trust her?" Alec asked crossing his arms and examining me in a way that made me feel like I was naked under a microscope. "She betrayed her father already. What makes you think she won't betray us?"

"Ah see this one is going to be held under our thumb." He turned to Isabelle, "I hope you don't mind the prospect of a roommate."

"Ugh really?" she whined. "I have like the smallest apartment out of all of us. Why can't she stay with one of you guys?"

"Because," answered Simon squeezing her hand encouragingly, "if she stays with Alec they'd end up killing each other. With Kyle or Jace they'd most likely end up raping her in the middle of the night, which I don't think she'd appreciate. She could stay with me, but I don't think you'd like that much Izzy dear, so that leaves only you."

"Hey," said Jace looking offended and placing a hand on his heart. "It's not rape if they want it Simon."

"Quick question," I intervened, not wanting to hear anymore about Wayland's conquests. "Who's in charge around here?"

"That would be my mother, Mayrse. She should be coming in soon, in fact I'm kind of weirded out she isn't here now…"

Suddenly the lights went out, replaced by red emergency bulbs. A mechanical voice started screaming about breeches and evacuation procedures. I paid no attention, thinking only of the phrase embroidered into my pillows and sung to me by my mother.

_Oh how she floats like a butterfly,_

_Stings like a killer._

Every time I went into a battle mode of sorts I hear my mother voice singing the two powerful lines, and then everything else shuts down, reducing to only breathe, dodge and kill.

Attackers came at us right and left and soon limbs were flying with every intent of taking me down.

Now I'm not exactly a formidable opponent when viewed by a glance. Short, redheaded and female, put into the back burners of my enemies minds; that is until I start fighting back.

Taking down one black clad figure at a time without so much as a bat of my eyelashes, it was like the definition of a cold-blooded killer.

After what seemed like an eternity and a millisecond at the same time, there were no more attackers, most of the group looking at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked.

"That," Jace answered me finally while sharing uncomfortable glances with the others in the room. "Was one of the best practice squads on the primacies."

"Really?" I asked, this time I was the one who wore the incredulous expression. I had thought of them as some sort of armature attackers, with the ease I had taken them down.

"It took me _months _to take down just half of them. And you took down that same amount," he shared another uncomfortable look with Simon, "in seconds."

"Yeah well," I said crossing my arms over my chest, suddenly very self-conscious. "I didn't get the white-picket-fence suburban childhood."

"And that is why," A woman who looked quite like Alec and Isabelle, and who I assumed could only be their mother, said stepping into the room, "I'd love to welcome you to our little group Clarissa Fray. Maybe with you, we can knock the king off his throne."

* * *

><p><strong>That last line took forever for me to figure out but I'm pretty damned proud of it. <strong>

**So tomorrow is the biggest meet of the ENTIRE swim year (well except for conference but I never go to that one), City Meet. I'm super pumped and I was totally jazzed with my 50 fly time (a 35 sec) and then I saw that the best 13/14 on the team had a 28 sec. Way to make me feel lame bro. **

**Also I was thinking of putting up my personal project on inkpop but I don't know. All my friends like it, but then again they're my friends. So, I want to know what you guys think. I'm going to put a summary up on my profile, and if you guys say it sounds good, I'll post it and link it to my profile. **

**Damn this week wasn't fun. It's like 60 degrees. In California. During the summer. Not to mention carmageddon. I pray for the poor souls stuck in the middle of that mess. **

**Well the next chapter will come out sooner rather then later, but maybe not this week, seeing as I'm starting an acting class in Berkeley that's going to go until August, from 9-4. At least it'll look good on applications.**

**Right. So, I guess UNTIL NEXT TIME COMRADES!**

**(p.s. GO SPRINGBROOK HOGS WE'LL PWN EVERYONE'S ASS IN CITY THIS WEEKEND! 8D)**


	3. Dignity

**Okay yeah it's about 500 words short of normal but let me tell you a few things:**

**1) High school is pretty cool at first but then it turns into the biggest bitch you will ever know.**

**2) Training to be on your high school JV swim team, is also a lot harder then one might expect. And finally,**

**3) When you take biology as a frosh, you learn important facts, such as the cell bursts when it is hypotonic.**

**Sorry for the wait but this took awhile. I don't want any filler chapter (and here's the other reason while it is short)but when I got what I was looking for it kinda needed to stop where it does.**

**And you don't care to hear all this do you? Welp, enjoy the (belated) chapter anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if Cassie Clare has to deal with devil re-incarnated PE teachers, cause if she did she'd have my PE teacher. And she isn't frosh.**

* * *

><p>The room I was left in was a plain thing. Plain white walls. Plain white sheets. Plain wooden dresser. The only thing that didn't make me want to bang my head against the wall until I got a coma was a corner of the ceiling where they must've missed a bit of blue paint. Looking at that spot in the wall was probably the only thing giving me any sort of sanity.<p>

And that's exactly what I was doing when Wayland found me.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked not taking my eyes off that spot on the wall. "I could've been naked in here."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him move to the (white) desk chair and take a seat.

"If that was supposed to be discouragement, I can assure you it wasn't."

"Pity," I said rolling on my side to face him. "Because if you do walk in on me naked, you won't ever know what it feels like to be a father, understand?"

I saw his hand move to cover the aforementioned family jewels and smirked.

"Well," he said regaining his cocky composure, "you hungry?"

I was indeed hungry so I followed him down (white) hallways into a modern looking kitchen where Isabelle, or at least I think that's her name, was stirring a large pot of something.

"Oh dear lord Izzy, what are you cooking this time?" Wayland groaned.

"Pasta," Isabelle said confidently. "I'm pretty sure it's almost done…"

I walked over and took a peek inside the pot and stifled a gasp of horror. My mother had taught me how to cook before she disappeared, and I'm pretty sure that Isabelle had cooked this pasta to death. It was all just pasta colored mush by now. I really hope I wouldn't have to eat that…

"Looks… different," I said trying to smile but it probably came out as a cringe.

"Luckily for you I've ordered in," Jace said while slinging an arm around my shoulders which I had to restrain from stabbing with the knife strapped to my upper arm, hidden by my loose sweater.

Unexplainably, he found the exact spot of the hilt, and started caressing it. "No need to carry this around the house. It's literally impossible for any intruders to make their way inside. Unless…" he lowered his voice and head until his lips were right at my ear, "you might think to betray us…"

"Oh Jace give the poor girl a break already, she deserves it after what she's gone through," Isabelle, who just got a shit load of respect points, chided Jace.

"It's cool Isabelle, I've been handling myself for quite sometime, and one blonde bastard won't bring me down," I said picking up Jace's arm off my shoulder as if it was a dead animal and throwing it back to his side.

"Already molesting the newbie Jace?" asked the young man that entered- Magnus I think.

"Oh go cuddle with Alec or something," Jace said flippantly making the dark haired boy who closely followed Magnus blush.

I went to go sit in one of the various bar stools and settled my chin on my hands.

What had I gotten myself into now?

-*#*-

"They can be a little much, but they really are good people, I promise," Simon said in an effort to comfort me.

Apparently the others decided to take their bickering to the matted room in another section of the house, leaving me alone with my thoughts in the kitchen where Simon had found me shortly there after where we both studied a pineapple that was left on the counter.

"What's wrong?" he had asked me and suddenly I found myself opening up a bit, not blowing my cover, but sharing rather my frustration with the other inhabitants.

"I have no idea how you have seemed to stay so sane in this madhouse," I said sliding my gaze from the pineapple to his boyish face, "if they acted this way in my father's operation, well they'd be put through each and all discipline test and those are not pleasant in the least," I said the last part with a grimace.

"They'd probably be kicked out of our operation by now, your right, however when put in the field all of the bullshit they pull is gone and your reminded why they're here." He rested a hand atop of mine, "It gets better," he told for what could be the hundredth time, and the only difference was that I started believing him.

"You _bitch_," Isabelle snarled from the doorway. "How _dare_ you believe you could make a move on _my_ boyfriend in _my_ house!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Iz calm down! No one was making a move on anyone!" Simon shouted right back, standing up and striding up to Isabelle.

"Oh yeah? Then explain why you too where cozying up in here while I had to pull Jace and Alec away from each other before they beat each other to death!"

Simon opened his mouth once more, but I beat him to the punch, "Maybe it's because he seemed like the only semi normal person in this whole house that I could talk to! Maybe I'm just a little bit out of my wits with all this change okay?" and with that spectacle I strode out of the kitchen and tried to make my way back into my room.

Tried being the keyword here, seeing of course that their house had myriad of hallways and doors leading to closets and rooms.

I must have walked around lost for an hour before finally giving up and leaning against the wall with a groan. I could be in my cabin right now, fire crackling, curled in a chair drawing the surrounding village. However instead I was stuck with three lunatics, one still pretty confused gay young man and a seemingly normal boy.

"Lost?" asked an annoyingly condescending voice.

"No, " I said calmly, "I quite enjoy wandering around in circles for hours."

"Someone's uptight," the voice responded and soon a lean but strong arm was draped across my shoulders. "Want me to help you relax?" the voice asked while it's accompanying hand trailed where no gentleman's should.

"No," I said, more briskly this time. I took the childish shot and jabbed him hard between where his ribcage ended and his hip bone began, make him cringe and clutch his side.

"Well _ow_. If I have to stay in bed for any length of time because of this, you are required to give me a through bubble bath in a skimpy outfit," Jace stated like law, tipping his chin up cockily.

I ran my fingers up from his chin to temple purring, "Say something like that again, and you'll be lucky to only have to rest in bed."

"You're such a tight ass," he said rolling his eyes and stepping back. "Just like your father," he muttered probably meaning for me not to hear.

But that same tyrant father taught me to always listen for what can't be heard. And this was something I never wanted to hear.

I was nothing like my father. He was cruel, sent people on suicide missions, but promising them great things if they survived. And they never did. All his agents (even his own children) were all pawns in his great game. We'd help him get what'd he wanted because that's all that really mattered.

But I had always despised this. We are all born with free will, but my father insisted on enslaving us.

So it's only natural for me to snap. The anger came, flaring bright and adding a red tint to my vision.

With a force I didn't even know I possessed, I grabbed the front of Jace's shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Don't ever compare to that joke of a human being," I snarled in his ear.

But soon his shock wore off and he grabbed me by the shirt and threw me against the opposite wall with enough force to steal my breath away. He bent his head towards mine and said, "If you aren't like him, then stop acting like him. You're not here to please anyone but yourself Clary. You aren't under his shadow anymore."

As swiftly as it had come, my anger was gone. Clary. I think only my mother had ever called me by that name.

The adrenaline left my body and soon, Jace was the only reason I was still standing. It's hard to remember that at some point he was probably in the same position that I am in now. He had served for awhile and was quite loyal in the beginning. Only later did he develop some rebellious tendencies.

His arms engulfed me in a platonic hug and he said in a low voice, "I know. It's awful at first. Doubly so for you. But you must see that your father is corrupt." He pulled away to look me in the eye, "You do see that don't you?"

The sad part was that even though I was here to earn their trust, gather intelligence and find a way to shut down this organization for good, I was starting to believe them for myself.

Hey, even the best agents can loose sight of their objective.

* * *

><p><strong>Cudos to any of my past readers who get the pineapple thing. (No, they don't have pineapples in Russia.) He'll be back in this story, but in moderation.<strong>

**So yes I suck at updates and all my pleas that next time will be better are false. So next chapter comes when my brain isn't busy coming up with ways to apply overload to flexibility.**

**PE homework is the devil.**

**If you want (and haven't already read it) I have an ID fanfic that I posted awhile ago. It's still going, and the next chapter is like, halfway done.**

**Welp, I just about done here so I'm going to go eat some pie.**

**TIL NEXT TIME COMRADES. **


End file.
